Seeing Dawn Before the Rest of the World
by YourAuraIsPurple
Summary: The untold story of Lupin and Tonks: beginning when Lupin loses his dear friend Sirius and realizes Tonks' growing affect on him.
1. Chapter 1

Remus eyed the dark, towering buildings in their usual row. The steady rain did not bother him as it soaked into his unkempt hair. He vaguely chuckled, thinking of the last few times he stood in front of this black gate and seeing the headquarters unveil before his eyes. He would sit by his dear friend Sirius and the rest of the Order. Sirius's house elf, Kreacher, would mumble snide (and often inaudible) remarks about every member. This annoying occurrence often reminded Remus of his often unseen admiration of Sirius. He was a Black – not a very well respected name in the magical world during these times. He served time in Azkaban unjustly while being ostracized because of his name and accusations against him, yet he believed in the bravery of kindness and honor of friendships.

Remus knew of pain, suffering, and unimaginable loneliness. His own curse, the life of a werewolf, took its monstrous toll on him greatly. Remus could not let himself allow people in his complicated, unfair lifestyle. After James' and Lily's death, Sirius was all Remus had. When he was able to break from Azkaban, Sirius was finally able to reconnect with Remus as they revealed the truth to the young boy who mattered most.

Then they had the Order – Remus and Sirius were able to live together again and keep the greater good in mind. Faith seemed to be restored once more in their lives.

"Sirius, whatever happened to your skills, dear brother? How could Lestrange…" Remus tried so hard to finish his angered thought. Though it's been two weeks, Sirius's death remained new. Remus refused to talk to anyone, and didn't even think of checking on Harry. _Oh, Harry. He really did love you. _The loss that has affected the young boy as well was too difficult for the somber mind to grasp; Remus could only process the pain he felt now.

The rain began to pour heavily, shifting to a more chaotic state. The black, cobbled street began to glisten as old street lights flickered. His shoulders slumped, his head unable to hold its weight high, Remus only stood. Why bother to move? Why bother to go anywhere? Remus felt truly alone. His jaded life only grew more rampageous than this growing storm could ever match up to.

_It's all broken. Voldemort once more gains strength. Whatever fragile hope I held onto so dearly is fading. Sirius, you fool, you careless fool! You left me her! Why couldn't you stop it? I can't do this alone, Harry can't do this alone. We had you – I only had you. My friend, my brother. I will fight, but I have nowhere to turn._

Remus's thoughts spiraled into anger and despair. They clattered in his mind like the rain on the roofs of the neighboring buildings. He knew he was right, he must continue to fight for what his friends kept dying for. Remus simply never thought he'd be alone when the time for strength and resilience came.

As the rain kept its steady pace, Remus heard the light echo of heels on the road. His vision gazed over far to his right, seeing a small, dark figure quickly walking his way. "Leave me be," Remus muttered, not sure of the strength in his voice.

"Remus!" The airy, quick voice of a young woman cried out. Remus easily recognized the soft yet demanding tone: Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks hurried near him, only a few inches from Remus. Her body quivered in the cold, windy rain, much like he was himself. Her hair was a dark violet, her eyes glistened an emerald shade. She kept herself slightly shielded from the rain with her sky blue umbrella. "Remus, are you mental? It's freezing out here, and in case you haven't noticed, raining!"

How did she find him? Remus kept away from Tonks since a few days after Sirius's death, much to her dismay. He made sure she was okay while she was hospitalized after the fatal battle, but only disappeared from her presence soon after.

"Go home, Tonks." He turned his head, looking back forward at the houses. Remus kept a cold demeanor, not being able to cope with the worries of the young beauty.

"Remus, you're dealing and I understand that. But it's horrible outside, you shouldn't be out," Tonks' hand gently touched his right shoulder, resting there. "Please, let me help you." Remus and Tonks both knew of what she really meant by that last sentence she so anxiously cried out. Tonks wanted so badly for Remus to confide in her, allow her to comfort him.

"I'm alone, Tonks. My family, my friends, what little I had is gone." Remus, who never shared much with Tonks, didn't care at that moment that he began to let out such details. His tone stayed dark, faint, clashing against the rain. "I don't want to lose anyone else." He turned, his blue-gray eyes connecting to the emerald eyes that were now overwhelmed with raw torment, worry, uneasiness. Too much for such a lively, young soul, for such beautiful eyes.

"Remus, I—" Tonks lost someone too that night. Though not close, Tonks and Sirius were cousins. She tried greatly to connect to this mourning emotion Remus was trapped in while keeping her love for him out of the way. It was easy for Tonks to change into and handle several forms, but to handle several emotions was an entirely different experience.

Tonks let the hand resting on his shoulder slowly fall back to her side. The wind picked up, rain hitting her face despite the little protection from the umbrella. "I just want to help. I'm here." She nervously looked down, partly to shield her eyes from the invasive rain drops.

"I know you do, Tonks. I know you want more." Remus felt silly having this conversation in such ghastly weather. He was very well aware of Tonks' growing feelings, yet refused to take them into any consideration. Did Remus have any strong feeling for her? Of course he cared, yet the wolf never wanted to contemplate his own emotions and desires. Especially now, when he had no desire but to understand why he lost so much that was so dear.

While Tonks wanted nothing more than to console her grieving love standing before her, she knew of his high level of doggedness. He would, for now, disdain from her efforts. Tonks, a rambunctious young woman, would often not let someone shut her out so quickly. She couldn't make rational sense of her growing passion for him, or what drove her to feel something the youthful, indigenous soul could even fathom before she joined the Order and shook the hand of the tall, tired, yet congenial man. A man who's been through a journey more than Tonks could ever imagine, yet she craved to learn his story.

"Remus…" As his named parted from her lips, the rain began to reign in. The heavy clatter decreased to a much lower volume. The impeding storm felt like weight lifting up from Remus' head and shoulders. He could no longer feel the rain living as the final drops trickled down sullen face to his wet clothes. "The storm's over, Remus!" Tonks let the pitch of her voice heighten in relief. She closed her umbrella, shaking the wild streaks of rain from it.

_The storm is over. _Remus repeated her sentence a few times in his mind. He now turned his whole body in her direction. How could someone so lively, so gifted, and so wonderful waste her time caring for a poor, old soul at his hour? "It is indeed, Tonks. I think…I'll go home now. I just wanted to see his place, before everything changes once more. I've put more on your mind than I intended to ever do." Remus breathed heavily, feeling the burden he refused to share with Tonks.

"I'm a big girl, mind you." She took a few steps closer him, her face close to his chest. Her eyes looked up, intensely connecting to his. Tonks lifted up her heels, her lips lightly touching his left cheek. Remus felt the soft lips match the gentle sincerity in her kiss. His mind and body let go of the pain for that exultant moment of her lips on his flesh.

Tonks slowly lowered herself back to her normal height. She still kept his eyes on him. He looked tired, beaten by anguish, but his eyes finally expressed a small glimmer of hope. "The world will go on, Remus, as will you. Harry still needs strength that you can offer. Not all is lost." Her lips formed a slight smile, desperate for him to remember peace.

After she spoke these words, Remus nodded quickly and turned, walking a steady pace. He knew he would have another day to get through tomorrow, dealing with Voldemort's public return, the Ministry's jaded actions, and Dumbledore's need for any help Remus can offer. Another day was going to happen, and Remus would try to remember Tonks' words. _That kiss…_

"Remus!" Her voice echoed in the now still night. He turned, seeing her in her typical, confident stature. "Don't be a lone wolf, yeah? I'll be around." She flashed a slight playful smile before apparating. Remus chuckled lightly, smiling. His smile was honest, for the first time in weeks. He was nowhere near healed, still feeling the loneliness he could never conquer, but the night gave a hint of promise. Remus, still exhausted from anguish and unsure of where to go next, continued to walk forward. As he took a few steps, the rain started again. The night's calm storm followed him once more.

That young woman with the violet hair, she truly was something.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went on, Dumbledore's anxiety seemed to increase. This tension only made it worse for the Order, causing much stress to sink into Remus' brain. He spent grueling time performing secret tasks: vigorously seeking information of Death Eaters and whatever Voldemort may do next. He preferred to work on his own, refusing help from any other members. His short temper only became worse when around others. He would find himself unable to stay steady when around fellow member, and perhaps something more, Tonks. Remus was never angry with her in particular, but could not allow himself to grow closer to the young Auror.

Remus now sat at the crowded dinner table in the Burrow, conversing over his past tasks and new information with Arthur Weasley over tea. Stacks of papers, quills, empty tea cups, and tiny muggle trinkets piled up on the table, barely giving Remus space to prop his elbow. Usually Molly Weasley was no friend to such chaotic clutter; those were better days. Molly seemed to spend much time worrying over her many children and Dumbledore's own well-being (despite several slight arguments with Remus himself over this). He let it go, keeping his focus on Arthur's quick words.

"It's not looking good, Remus." He gently leaned forward, his eyes widening. "Molly's not taking this lightly, she's worrying every day. A mother can only take so much, you see." Remus nodded in agreement, his shaking hand placing the tea back on the table.

Remus, nervously brushing his hand through his brown hair, decided to change the subject. "I hear you have a new job with the Ministry, I'd be much delighted to hear that's going well, since there's not too much light these days." While saying this, Remus found it quite difficult to make eye contact with Arthur. He was an honorable family man, a dear friend and reliable member of the Order. Yet for a reason unknown, he could not connect to him during their friendly talk.

Arthur, noticing the distance, accepted the change in topic. "Ah, yes. It is indeed a step up for these times. I do confess I don't feel much trust in that place, you understand of course." Remus once again nodded, searching his mind for some sort of reply. He simply downed the rest of his tea, the bold, warm liquid flowing through his throat. "Another cup, Remus?" Molly said with a welcoming smile as she walked back in the kitchen, her pace quick as always. Though distraught, Molly still attempted to allow Remus to feel the warmth and comfort a mother always wants the room to feel.

"That'd be lovely, Molly, but I really must go." Remus stood up from the table, smoothing his old, gray coat with his hands. Arthur stood up as well, extending his hand. "Arthur, I'll stay in touch. Good luck with your new job." He gripped Arthur's hand tightly, shaking it. "And dear Molly," he gave her a gentle, quick hug. "The tea was wonderful." She blushed slightly, waving her hand in flattery. "Oh Remus, don't be a stranger. Try to visit when it's not just work."

Remus managed a smile, and showed himself out of the Burrow. While standing outside the front door, he took a moment to keep still. He gazed at the setting sun, feeling the wind rush through his hair and press against his skin. As he eyed the sun leaving so the night could possess the sky, Remus felt a sharp pain in his chest. Tomorrow would be a night for the wolf, he painfully remembered.

"Wotcher, Remus!" The familiar, light voice stunned his pain. He turned, seeing that heart-shaped face framed with now bubblegum-pink hair. This was the first time he really saw Tonks since that stormy night in front of Grimmauld Place, avoiding her since. She must have apparated to the Burrow, he assumed from the surprise of her sudden presence. "Fancy seeing you here! I'm just paying Molly a visit, Arthur has shown a bit of concern for her. It must be difficult, I bet. I just finished a bit of spy work with Kingsley," Tonks whispered her last sentence with a slightly coy tone. "You were probably seeing Arthur, yeah? I hope he's well. I guess I'll see for myself, won't I? Oh me, not letting you have a breath in! How are you?"

Remus could not help but feel amused and slightly delighted by Tonks' nature. He felt a sense of relief hearing her voice float in the air, not dark or recondite. She simply felt sincerity and curiosity, which he secretly began to admire. "I'm fine, Tonks. Just leaving, actually. I'm sure Molly will be delighted to see you." Remus still found it difficult to connect to her, simply look her in the eye. Their last real moment together involved such grief, such truth, and a small kiss. It'd be a lie if Remus claimed to not think of that sincere look in her eyes that night, the gentle feeling of her lips on his cheek every day since that night. However, he couldn't find himself to be able to let her be so close to him once more.

Tonks slightly tilted her head, pushing back some loose strands of hair behind her left ear. Her playful tone grew a bit more serious. "I'm not entirely sure whether you're happy to see me. I wish I knew how you were doing. I know you like to be alone, especially now. But everytime I try to get one word in, you're gone." She took a few steps closer. "Will you talk to me, please? You did before. That night…" Her voice trailed off, as if she was unsure of what to say. Her eyes searched for his, unable to quickly gain connection. Remus gave in, looking at her once more.

"Tonks, work has been quite a handful. I'm sure you understand." His voice sounded unintentionally superior and cold. Why did he keep such a guard up to this young witch? She expressed nothing but genuine care, even when he slightly confessed his loneliness. "I'm doing quite well, given the circumstances." Remus' voice softened, weakening from the sight of the pink-haired beauty before him. She hinted a small smile, nodding at his reply.

The two then stayed silent for several minutes, the evening growing darker. They both were in hurry to speak – they only looked into each other's eyes, as if they didn't even realize it. Remus' mind interrupted his sight, reminding him of work that needed to be done and his determination to not give into his growing desire for her. _Desire? Why, how, I can't. She's so young, so full of life! I don't even know what this feeling is for her. She's a beautiful girl, that's all._

"I know a wonderful place, beautiful view. I'd like to take you there. We can talk, or just…walk. It's up to you, Remus. " Tonks' eyes lit up as she imagined her favorite place to wander, hoping Remus would take up on her offer. He smiled, wanting so badly to say yes. "Aren't you here to see Molly? I don't want to steal you away from your intended visit." Tonks gave a small shrug. "I'm sure Molly won't mind, given the circumstances," she said with a wink.

Remus sighed, looking up at the night sky, glistening with small stars. Tonks extended her left arm, her hand waiting for Remus' hold. "Trust me, you'll love it." Even as it grew darker, he could still see the playful smile form on her heart-shaped face. "I shouldn't…." Remus said quickly, shaking his head. "What else do you have, Remus?" Tonks' voice sounded so devout, so dear, her words so true. He grasped her soft, warm hand. A moment later, Remus and Tonks were apparated into a different setting.

The stars luminously lit the sky, defeating the dark sky's power over night. The trees were tall, full of thriving, green life. The large, dark river a few feet from them glistened from the stars' reflections. The land covered with healthy, soft grass stretched out for miles. Remus was not sure of what this beautiful land was, but his eyes seemed not to care. It was indeed a remarkable scene to behold. Remus turned his head, looking down at Tonks. "It's marvelous."

Tonks beamed in delight at Remus' approval. "My mum brought me here when I was younger, it's actually not too far from my home. My changes could be difficult to deal with time to time, as you may understand, so mum would take me away. Here, I don't have to worry. Here, I can breathe and forget whatever troubles, or wars, or anything that would bewitch my mind. Here is only this moment."

Remus, not letting go of her hand, began to slowly walk. Hearing her words of escape brought light to his mind. As he and Tonks began to walk along the grassy pathway he assumed Tonks and Andromeda once crossed, he realized there was more to the young beauty than he allowed himself to wonder.

"I wish I had a place like this." He felt his soul yearning to reveal itself to the woman whose hand he held onto. "I guess Hogwarts was more of an escape for me. Despite…what I am, I had James, Peter, and Sirius—" The name still pierced him. "Still, this place is quite alluring."

Tonks took her time to reply, keeping up with his pace as they walked. The stars heavily glowed upon on them, as if they were focusing on the two wizards as they connected through their path. "I realize, Remus, that you're not much of a talker. I get it, I do. I'm sure you've noticed I can be quite a pusher, a bloody annoying one at that. But-" Tonks stopped, forcing Remus to stop as well. "I don't want to scare you away from me."

_Me, scared away from her? _Remus wasn't sure of how to reply to Tonks, her eyes overwhelmed with concern and kindness. Before he could even fathom a sentence, she quickly began talking again as she started taking a few more steps. They both again looked forward, walking a steady pace. "When I first joined the Order, I couldn't be more ecstatic. My whole body wanted to explode from such thrill, such excitement. Me, an Auror! I could fight for the magical world I care so deeply for and use my, err – _skill_ – to good use!" Tonks' eyes widened with excitement as she briefly remembered the sensation of becoming an Auror. "You may not be aware of how I felt when I met you." Her tone grew quiet, not as thrilled.

Remus didn't react; he only let her continue speaking. "I wasn't sure what it was, Remus. I just wanted to connect with you, know you." She took a deep breath. "I still do."

As Remus took in Tonks' confession, he looked up once more at the sky. The dark beauty, the divine shimmer of the stars, it reminded Remus of what he was. The wolf wasn't sure how to connect. He tried relationships before, long ago, but he was unable to grow close to someone he wasn't sure could understand. Here, this young beauty: alluring eyes, kind-hearted, strong-willed, beautiful hair (no matter the shade), soft, light skin, and a voice that could interrupt his pain. He had nothing to offer her, and couldn't help but question her feelings. How could such a beauty love a poor, old beast?

"Tonks," He softly whispered her name, stood still, and connected to her eyes. She looked up at his face, gazing at the man she wanted to know was in her heart. "You are…absolutely amazing." His hand caressed her cheek, resting at her neck. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

Before he could let out another syllable, Tonks quickly pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him. He accepted her kiss, letting his desire for her win this moment. His hand stayed at her neck, the other traveling to her lower back. She was so soft, so warm, so full of life. Her kiss explained it all. She truly did want him, and he wanted her.

_You're a monster, you can't love her. _Remus' mind interrupted him once again. He quickly pulled away, his lips parting from hers. She looked stunned, her hands falling back to her sides. "Tonks…it's not right. We can't."

Her eyes fought tears, the moment of ecstasy turning into disappointment. "What do you mean? You must've felt it too! You can't keep hiding, Remus!"

"I'm not the man you should love! I'm hardly a man at all! It's too dangerous. I have nothing to offer you but despair." His tone grew colder, yet he couldn't stand the anguish flooding her eyes.

"You only say that, I'm not scared of you. I know what you are, but I also know I love you." Tears began to fall as she cried out this confession. "I have since I met you, Remus. Please…"

Remus could only think of the faults: he had barely any money, no steady job, he knew he was getting older, and he couldn't take the risk of shaming her name and reputation, and her life, because of his beastly condition. "You're young, Nymphadora. You don't understand." His voice was strict, heavy. He couldn't hold her now, he couldn't kiss her again, he couldn't apologize and tell her he cared for her deeply. Not now.

Tonks wiped away her tears, shocked from his final statement. She couldn't even find words to say, feeling too vulnerable from what she shared. She looked away from him, back at the night sky. Before Remus' eyes, she disappeared, apparating from him. Where he once saw her stand was now only still air and the view of the glistening river.

He stood alone, still feeling her lips on his.  
><em>What else do you have, Remus?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Remus's fingers cringed and cracked as dark, thick fur began to cover them. His throat was swollen from all the screams, but it didn't cause silence. He clawed into everything around him, starting with a small wooden table which held a few books - _Numerology and Gramatica, Confronting the Faceless, _and _Defensive Magical Theory_. The books flew off the table as he shredded its legs. His veins pulsed and tensed up as if they would free themselves from his shifting skin. As the transformation continued, his need to rip flesh apart intensified through the full moon. No one was around him and the furniture couldn't suffice. His bright eyes became clouded from tears as he gnawed on his own exhausted flesh. It pained him more than any torture that could be be inflicted, for he was causing it to himself. He needed to. In a way, he wanted to. He howled, cried, bit, scratched, and clawed until the animal, at the mere age of fourteen, was worn out.

Remus woke up at dawn, quickly covering himself with the same faded maroon blanket kept in the corner of the main floor of the Shrieking Shack. He wondered what people would say after this incident, much like the others. Villagers would go on about the infamous screams from the abandoned shack. He could hear them now when he'd make his next weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

"_Makes you wonder what kind of blasted mess happened there!"  
>"There's obviously a reason the place was abandoned."<br>"Those screams will stay with you, no doubt. It's more haunting than anything I've heard."_

Madam Pomfrey entered through the small, hidden door with her quick (and quite strict) presence she never failed to carry. Though it was early, she still appeared aware and professional with her usual white apron along with the cap in her brown hair. She carried clean clothes for him and set them on the only standing table in the room.

"Oh my," her eyes widened as Madam Pomfrey examined his face. He gently touched the skin right under his bottom lip, feeling the smeared, dry blood. "I believe this one won't go away, dear." He could see the sincerity in her eyes before she blinked rapidly a few times and stood straight up. "Let's get you dressed and ready to go,"

He couldn't take his hand off of his torn face, letting this small consequence sink in.

Remus's palm was propped under the now faded scar under his lip as he shuffled through papers Kingsley left for him. He was sitting at his very small, crammed oak desk in his one bedroom loft. The place did not have much of a homely feel compared to the decorated, spacey, warm allure of his childhood house. This place was dimly lit, covered in papers, books, and suitcases. He could see the breath escaping him. The apartment offered no working heat unit, which he had no choice but to accept. Remus knew he wouldn't be spending much of his time here which is why he saw no use to unpack his battered clothes into the old, dusty wardrobe the one room held for him.

_It has to be done, Remus. I know you'll be hesitant. We don't have many options. We will speak in my office on more information pertaining this. Believe me, I wish this didn't have to be done. It could come to our advantage, you see, if they are persuaded to join us. And who else could succeed?_

_ Best,  
>Albus<em>

Remus reread the ending paragraph of the letter several times before his knuckles tensed before it, crushing the fine beige paper. He couldn't imagine being in the presence of the werewolves, living among them, seeing them eat, and his eyes meeting Greyback's once more. "Damn it, Albus," he threw the paper. "No!" Remus growled and turned the desk over in a quick moment, his papers and books flying in every direction. His breath grew heavier as he took in what he would ultimately have to do. He trusted Albus Dumbledore with his life, of course, yet he felt nothing but hesistance and grief. This letter would not gain his acceptance.

Three days later, Remus found himself sitting in Dumbledore's grand office, eyeing the moving portraits as they passed by their frames. He sat uncomfortably in the large, golden rimmed chair across from Dumbledore's desk. Neither made eye contact for the first several minutes, as both knew what came next in this meeting.

"Remus, you are a fine man. You always were. I wouldn't request this unless I knew you could take care of yourself," Dumbledore's fingers traced the dark, rosewood desk until they grasped the list of werewolves the Ministry once beheld.

"It's useless! Do you know what they are like? They already lean towards Voldemort, they cannot be easily persuaded. Especially Greyback! It's a ridiculous task!" Remus stood up and propped his hands on Dumbledore's desk, leaning his torso in Dumbledore's direction.

Dumbledore stood up as well, eyes leveled with Remus's. "We have to try. You know that. Show that you're one of them and that trusting Voldemort is not the only option. You're a prime example of that."  
>Remus sighed, bowing his head. "Werewolves have been casted out for a long time, Albus. My name is given little respect. I couldn't even be a professor for longer than a year because of what I am, and now I can't ever find steady work. I'm not someone who many people will trust because of it. How am I supposed to tell them that the Ministry, the wizards on our side, anyone, would accept them when I am barely accepted myself?"<p>

Dumbledore remained calm, taking in Remus's angered words. "Because, Remus, it's what's right. You know that in this fight, and in the war we face, we are fighting for a better world. For _everyone_." Remus looked back up at the wise headmaster. He knew his words were genuine and had to believe him. It was all Remus felt he could hold on to. Despite any further argument, Remus would soon be finding himself amongst the other wolves. He knew this, reluctantly, and would oblige to his daunting request.

After the exhausting meeting with Dumbledore, Remus walked through Hogsmeade. He felt a strange, unexplainable desire to return to one specific, haunting area. He stayed cautious, making sure no one saw his direction. He buttoned up his faded gray coat as he got closer to The Shrieking Shack. _What an idiotic name._ The place didn't look too much different since the last few times he saw it. It was corroded, old, and undeniably frightening to look at.

He wandered off after spending a few minutes reflecting and continued to venture through the village. He noticed several Hogwarts students making their way to Three Broomsticks and other nice, distracting escapes from schoolwork and other duties. A few students he even recognized caught his eye, causing him to miss teaching for a moment. As he smirked at the memories of teaching the young wizards, Remus noticed a certainly familiar figure walking nearby. Her clothes still unique as always, but her hair a dark brown. Her eyes however, remained the same striking color. "Tonks," Remus said under his breath. She had not noticed him, for she was watchful of everything else in her surroundings.

It would be best to not disturb her, he believed. While repeating that thought over and over in his mind, his feet still walked heavily towards Tonks. He was a few feet away from her, she was talking with a young student, a Hufflepuff, he noticed from the sweater she was wearing. Tonks turned towards his direction, her eyes meeting his. She didn't smile. She didn't shout his name. She only stood there, even after the student walked away. Remus was pained by her look. She gave no sign of light in her face; it was emotionless. He had to talk to her; that's all he wanted now. He quickly made his way to Tonks before she could wander off.

"I see they stationed you here now," he said with a sly smile once he was next to her. Tonks still didn't respond and her eyes searched for somewhere else to look. "I just wanted you to know..." Remus wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he wouldn't have much more time to speak with her before he went on his new task. "I'm sorry for behaving so rudely."

"I'm fine. You said your peace, and I said mine. That was that, and I don't expect more now," She still wouldn't look at him, which felt like sudden pierces to his skin.

"I'll be gone for a while," Remus's voice lowered, "Underground. I'll be with the wolves, trying to bring them to our side. Her eyes widened as she finally looked up at him. All the color left her soft, rosy face.  
>"You're mad. They'll eat you alive!"<br>"Dumbledore believes it can be done, that I may be able to convince them."  
>"Please, don't. I know you don't want to."<br>"It doesn't matter. I have to. We're running out of options and allies." Remus tried to stay logical about the situation, more so to assure and comfort himself.

Remus then saw the same look in her eyes as when he told her they could not be together. This horrified him.

"It's not all that bad. Besides," he smiled coyly, "I'm one of them, so to speak. I can understand them."  
>"Just come back in one piece. The Order won't be much without you," Tonks quickly hugged him then stepped back several inches. She was warmly clothed, yet slightly shivered as she turned and walked away. Remus could swear he saw hesitance in her steps, especially when he found himself unable to quickly walk back.<br>"I'll stay in contact," Remus projected enough for Tonks to hear him. "It won't be easy, or frequent, but to let you know I'm all right, I'll…"

She turned around, a smile forming across her tightened lips. "I'd appreciate that." Remus smiled back, comforted, then took one last glance at her before leaving Hogsmeade. His smile soon faded as Greyback once more tortured his thoughts. His thick, matted hair all over his body, the ghastly yellowed nails, monstrous and often blood-stained teeth that ripped apart Remus's innocence would soon be in his presence once more.


End file.
